Only Friends?
by PeenickKiss
Summary: Abygail lebt in Distrikt 12.Ihr Bruder heißt Jake.Ihr Bester Freund Tristan wohnt gleich um die Ecke.Abygai und Tristan sind beste Freunde und unzertrennlich. Langsam merkt sie,dass da mehr als nur Freunschaft sein ihrem Geburtstag gehen die beiden in den rt finden sie eine gut versteckte s sie hinein gehen wissen sie noch nicht welche Folgen es haben wird.


Danke, dass ihr euch für meine FF entschieden habt.

Das hier wird meine erste allein geschrieben FF. {Ja ihr habt mich ertappt. Die erste hab ich mit ner Freundin zusammen geschrieben, aber sie wollte nicht erwähnt werden.}

Ich hab die Namen geädert. Weil...Tris und Tobias gehört zu Divergent. Aber ich glaube die Namen sind gut. Passen auch zu meinen Fandoms haha. also aus Tris wurde jetzt Abygail (Man merkt doch, das ich an Gale gedacht hab oder?) Und aus Tobias wurde Tristan (weil wegen Tris. Es sollte wenigsten ein kleiner Teil Divergent in der Story bleiben.) Seit mir nicht böse dass ich die Story Überarbeitet hab. Mir wurde von vielen gesagt das mit dem Fangen zieht sich eeewig lange hin. Also hab ichs einfach weggelassen. Außerdem ist es generell etwas kürzer. Aber dafür ist es nur der Prolog.

Außerdem hab ich noch...ach lests doch grad selber.

Und bitte ignoriert die Rechtschreibfehler.

Ich sitze im Baumhaus und schaue aus dem kleinen Fenster an der Holzwand. Gerade ist Sonnenuntergang. Es ist einfach himmlisch, wenn sich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen einen Weg durch das Geäst bahnen. Vor allem jetzt im Spätsommer. Wenn auch noch die Vögel ihre Melodien zwitschern scheint es perfekt zu sein. Aber perfekt ist es nicht, denn etwas fehlt. ER fehlt.

Das Baumhaus ist nicht sehr groß. Vielleicht sieben Quadratmeter. Aber wir haben es gemütlich eingerichtet. Auf dem Boden liegen Kissen und Decken. Bevor wir es hergerichtet haben war es halb verrottet und morsch. Darum reparierten wir es. Damit man es nicht gleich erkennt tarnten wir es mit Blättern und Ästen.

Die Sonne ist schon beinahe untergegangen, als ich endlich ein Geräusch ausmachen kann. Zwar schaue ich nicht hinunter, weiß aber trotzdem wer unten steht. Ich drehe mich um als er gerade die Leiter hochsteigt. Gleich bekomme ich wieder dieses Lächeln ins Gesicht, welches immer dort zu finden ist, wenn ich ihn sehe. Tristan Lächeln ist so ungezwungen und offen wie immer.

Jetzt ist es perfekt.

Sofort umarme ich ihn. Wir sind zwar nur Freunde, aber uns verbindet etwas. Unsere Kindheit verbrachten wir zusammen. Jedes Detail des anderen kennen wir. Jede Mimik können wir sofort deuten. Unzertrennlich sind wir aber erst seit etwa vier Jahre. Wir waren damals zwischen zwölf und dreizehn Jahren. Etwa um diese Zeit fanden wir auch das Baumhaus. Es liegt geschickt im Wald versteckt. Wahrscheinlich ist es noch von früher. Wo es noch andere Länder, Sprachen und Regionen gab. Das Leben, bevor es dieses Ungleichgewicht gab. Es hat all die Jahre überstanden, die Verwitterung, Pilze, Tiere. Ich bin froh sagen zu können, dass dieser besondere Ort nur Tristan und mir gehört.

Ich was so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe wie er meine Umarmung erwidert hat. Nach ein paar Sekunden lösen wir uns. Ich setze mich wieder in mein Kissenecke. Währenddessen zündet Tristan die kleine Lampe an der Decke an. Draußen dämmert es. Das rote Licht der Sonne ist schon beinahe verschwunden. Auch das Gezwitscher der Vögel wird allmählich weniger.

Tristan und ich sitzen uns gegenüber. Wir reden über unseren Tag, die Schule und andere Dinge, aber nun kommt eine Frage auf die ich nicht vorbereitet bin: „Und? Schon irgendeinen Geburtstagswunsch?"

Spontan weiß ich keine Antwort darauf. Eigentlich weiß ich ja was ich mir wünsche. Was ich mir VON IHM wünsche. Das heißt, ich weiß nicht was ich will. Im Moment bin ich total durcheinander. Sind wir noch Freunde oder haben wir uns unbewusst schon in eine Beziehung reingesteigert? Ich weiß es nicht! Ich Liebe ihn. Das schon, aber eben nicht so. Eher so, wie man seinen Bruder liebt. Ich will ihm einfach nicht weh tun, wenn ehr mehr empfindet. Das könnt ich nie.

„Überrasch mich!", das ist meine Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Liebend gern, Bunny!" Er zwinkert mir zu. Ich kann nicht anders als anfangen zu Lachen. Eigentlich heiße ich Abygail, aber Bunny ist Tristans Spitzname für mich. Damals, als wir noch klein waren, spielten wir auf der großen Wiese. Auf einmal sprangen vier Kaninchen aus dem hohen Gras hervor und sprangen in der Gegend rum. Ich bin natürlich sofort auf sie zu gerannt und hab versucht sie zu fassen. Das gelang mir nicht wirklich, was Tristan auch sofort bemerkte. Er lachte sich halb tot, ich hingegen war beleidigt. Später konnte ich dann auch darüber lachen. Ich glaube, diese Erfahrung hat uns zusammengeschweißt.

Er stimmt beim Lachen mit ein. Als wir endlich die Kraft gefunden haben uns zu beruhigen, ist es draußen schon dunkel.

Ich rutsche auf die andere Seite, zu Tristan. Mein Kopf liegt auf seiner Schulter. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie müde ich bin. Er lehnt halb liegend, halb sitzend an der Wand. Und dank der Kissen ist es ziemlich bequem. So langsam spüre ich wie meine Augenlider schwer werden. Das kleine Licht an der Decke spendet uns etwas Licht in der Dunkelheit. Dieses schummrige Licht macht wirklich schläfrig. Das hat mittlerweile auch Tristan bemerkt und rutscht zu mir runter. Mein Kopf liegt nun auf deiner Brust und sein Arm um meine Schulter. Es beruhigt. Das Dämmerlicht, seine Wärme, der gleichmäßige Herzschlag und die Geräusche der Nacht. Mit diesen Gedanken versinke ich in einen tiefen Schlaf


End file.
